The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lomandra plant, botanically known as Lomandra confertifolia ssp. pallida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sprilomjan’.
The new Lomandra plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Pakenham, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright Lomandra plants with strong plant growth in propagation and subsequent nursery production.
The new Lomandra plant originated from an open-pollination in Pakenham, Victoria, Australia in 2014, of an unidentified selection of Lomandra confertifolia ssp. pallida, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Lomandra confertifolia ssp. pallida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lomandra plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Pakenham, Victoria in 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lomandra plant by in vitro micropropagated tip cuttings in Pakenham, Victoria, Australia since 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Lomandra plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.